Not Such A Lamb Anymore
by BlueAngel07
Summary: This story starts at the kissing scene with Bella and Edward. What is Bella hiding? Will it affect her relationship with Edward?
1. To Far

AN: This story starts at the kissing scene with Bella and Edward. What is Bella hiding? Will it affect her relationship with Edward? Read and review.

Chapter One 'To Far'

Bella was on the phone with her mother trying to avoid the conversation about Edward. She knew her mom would drive her crazy about him. Then she heard a large thump. She turned around to see that he was there in her room. Edward eyes went wide but then he just smiled over at her. "Mom I got to call you back," Bella said hanging up the phone and tossing it down.

"Hello," Edward said sitting down on the bed as she came over to him.

"How did you get in here?" Bella asked causing him to smile.

"The window," Edward said in a soft voice and she arched her eyebrow.

"Do you do that a lot?" Bella asked causing him to look down biting his lip for once.

"Just for the past couple of months," Edward said causing her to laugh. "I like watching you sleep it uh it fascinates me," he said causing her to shake her head.

"Glad I amuse you," Bella said causing him to laugh and touched her cheek.

"I always want to try one thing," Edward said. "Now be very still," he said coming forward and she held in her breath. "Breath Bella," he said as he got closer to her lips.

Edward kissed her gently as their foreheads rested against one another. Bella was kissed him again and he placed his hand on her waist. She moved forward deepening the kiss with him. Edward pulled her in his lap as she snaked her hands into her hair.

Bella then pulled away trying to take a breath and he pushed her back onto the bed. He kissed her with deep desire and ran his other hand up her leg. He pulled her into the sitting position and lifted her shirt over her head. Edward stopped to look down at her and felt the monster in him rising.

Bella went to pull him into another kiss and he went out the window. She looked up in shock and the felt hurt was over her. Did she do something wrong? Was she not a good kisser? She grabbed her shirt and pulled it back over her head before lying down with tears in her eyes.

Edward had walked into the house seeing Rosalie and Emmett curled up one the couch. "What happened man?" Emmett asked looking over at him.

"Nothing good," Edward said heading into Carlisle office as he did some paper work. "I went too far," he said looking down at the man that had been a father to him for years.

"What happened?" Carlisle asked causing Edward to look down.

"I kissed her," Edward said. "And then I was about to," he said looking down. "Sleep with her but I felt the monster in me come out," he said causing to run his hand through his hair.

"But it didn't," Carlisle said wanting to be sure.

"No but I left her," Edward said. "Oh my god," he said. "I can't believe I left her," he said causing his father to grip his shoulders.

"You had to son," Carlisle said. "Now go hunting," he said. "You must be ready for school," he said in a firm voice. "You can talk with her tomorrow," he said. "I am sure she will understand once you explain the situation to her," he said causing him to nod.

"Thank you Carlisle," Edward said heading out of the room and into the woods. Bella had walked into school that next morning still thinking about the night before.

Bella had just come to school to get some of her work before heading to Florida. She figured a weekend away from Edward would clear her mind. Besides her mom needed help unpacking and it was her 40th birthday. She was kind of in a panic about her youth. But the truth was she had been hiding a big secret from Edward and from his family. "Bella," a voice said causing her to turn.

"Edward," Bella said not even looking at him.

"Please look at me," Edward said grabbing onto her hand. "Please talk to me," he said. "I am so sorry I left you so exposed like that," he said causing her to laugh.

"I was in my house," Bella said causing him to pull her closer.

"You know what I mean," Edward said touching her face. "Its just wasn't safe," he said causing her to look down and he lifted her chin. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"If...," Bella trailed of. "If you were afraid of getting me pregnant," she said. "I can't," she said causing him to arch his eyebrow.

"You can't what?" Edward asked causing her to sigh.

"I can't have kids," Bella said. "I am barren," she said shrugging her shoulders.

"Oh Bella," Edward said. "How?" He asked causing her to turn away. She hated lying to his face and couldn't look him in the eye.

"I had an accident," Bella said lying through her teeth. "Look," she said. "I think we need some time to think both of us," she said. "Last night was a lot for me and I am sure for you," she said.

"You are leaving me," Edward said with hurt in his eyes and she turned to him. She ran her hand along his face and smiled up at him.

"Only for the weekend," Bella said softly. "It's my mom's birthday," she said. "I want to be there for her when she hits the big 4-0," she said causing him to nod.

"I will miss you," Edward said causing her to smile.

"Its not like you won't hear my voice," Bella said smiling. "I'll call," she said. "Okay," she said with a smile on her face. "And you'll call," she said grabbing his other hand.

"Promise," Edward said with a smile on his face.

"Take good notes for me in Bio," Bella said. "I should get going," she said. "Want to walk me out?" She asked causing him to take her bag and her warm hand in his cold one.

Edward watched her pull out of the school and his family came behind him. "What happened?" Jasper asked softly. "She seems conflicted," he said.

"She is going to see her mother," Edward said. "Do something thinking," he said walking to class with the same expressions as he had before Bella had arrived.

"How could she do that to him?" Rosalie asked with anger in her voice.

"I am sure she had her reason," Alice said looking over at her.

"Right," Rosalie said heading into the school with Emmett following him.

"You've seen something," Jasper said causing her to look over at him. "I have known you long enough to know that look," he said causing her to sigh.

"She has to tell us on her own," Alice said softly. "She has to tell him on her own," she said.

"Okay," Jasper said kissing her cheek. "Let's go back inside," he said leading her away. Bella watched out the window of the airplane thinking for Edward that night.


	2. Bella's Secret

Chapter Two 'Bella's Secret'

Bella had hugged her mom tightly before getting back onto the plane to Forks. She had told her mom everything about Edward and his family. Well not everything not that they were vampires. That would have been kind of awkward. After getting some time to think she knew she had to tell him. She had to tell all of them what she was. To give them the chance to decide if they wanted to be near her. They gave her that curtsey it was only fair that she did for them.

Bella had got off the plane expecting to her dad but instead she saw Edward. He had a smile on his face and she smiled over at them. "What is this?" Bella asked as he took her bags.

"Well," Edward said putting her bags in the back. "Your dad got in a call and needed me to come get you so I couldn't resist," he said touching her face and kissing her softly.

"I miss that," Bella said closing her eyes.

"I missed you very much," Edward said. "Not being able to watch you sleep or see you," he said. "Was torture for me," he said causing her to look down. "What?" He asked.

"You might change your mind about that," Bella said causing him to arch her eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" Edward asked never letting go of his hold on her.

"I need to talk to you and your family," Bella said. "I haven't been honest with you guys," she said. "And you deserve to know the truth," she said causing him to nod his head.

"They are making you some dinner," Edward said. "You haven't eaten have you," he said.

"Does a bag of peanuts count?" Bella asked causing him to laugh. They drove in silence the whole way she was preparing herself for any reaction. Even death.

Edward had pulled into his home and went to open the door for her. 'She would miss that about him,' she thought to herself. They walked into the house and she could smell stake.

"Something smells nice," Bella said coming into the house.

"Bella," Alice said running to hug her.

"Hey," Bella said with a smile on her face and then looked at the others.

"Please tell me you haven't eaten," Rosalie said harshly causing her to look down.

"I think she wants to talk," Alice said causing her to look up into her eyes. She reassuringly nodded at her and they went over to the table. "Go on," she said gripping her hand.

"What's the matter love?" Edward asked sitting next to her.

"I have been hiding something from you," Bella said. "And you have been so open and honest with me that it doesn't seem fair," she said causing him to listen attentively.

"What is it Bella?" Esme said. "You can tell us anything dear," she said.

"I'm," Bella said. "Well I use to be," she said causing Alice to nod her head. "A hunter," she said causing them to arch their eyebrows.

"What did you hunt?" Emmett asked. "Deer or something," he said causing her to sigh.

"No," Bella said. "Mostly vampires," she said causing them to look in shock. "Sometimes demons and then the occasional werewolf," she said causing them to remained silent.

"I knew it," Rosalie said. "I knew she couldn't be trusted," he said.

"Rosalie!!" Alice said. "If she couldn't be trusted she wouldn't have told us," he said.

"She has killed our kind," Rosalie said looking at them.

"And we have killed hers," Alice said firmly coming closer to Bella.

"I am sorry I didn't tell you," Bella said. "I just didn't want to bring up my past," she said looking down not hearing a sound from Edward.

"What started you in hunting?" Carlisle asked causing her to sigh.

"I had a best friend his name was Tommy," Bella said. "We had been friends for years even when I moved around because of my mom he was still always my best friend," she said. "We were sitting on his bed watching movies ironically about vampires," she said laughing.

"Here dear," Esme said handing her a cloth seeing her tears forming.

"Um we were fifteen at the time," Bella said. "His father was a hunter but we didn't know it we thought he was a salesmen," she said. "That night the door burst open we thought it was a burglary so we called the police and hide in the closet but they found us," she said. "One focus on Tommy while the other two went at me," she said. "They took kitchen knives cut me, they touched me, they um hurt me in many ways and then I saw the one kill Tommy," she said crying.

"Oh Bella," Alice said hugging her loosely.

"He ripped apart like he was a rag or something," Bella said. "And then he came after me but Tommy's dad and friend came into the house shooting at them," she said softly. "It was dead mans blood in the make shift bullets they got one but the others ones managed to escape out the back," she said softly.

"What then?" Carlisle asked causing her to take a deep breath.

"I went to the hospital I was told to say it was three men trying to rob us," Bella said. "When I got I demanded answers and justice," she said. "He gave me a gun," he said. "And he let me join his salesmen club," she said laughing. "From then on I killed every vampire, demon, or wolf that crossed my path because I was angry and hurt," she said with anger in her eyes.

"Your accident," Edward said speaking for the first time.

"They took my life that day and I was going to get it back," Bella said looking down. Rosalie still had her arms crossed and was glaring.

"What made you stop?" Emmett asked causing her to look down.

"He had called me to help with a nest," Bella said. "It was in Flagstaff and my mom was out of town so it was perfect," she said. "I went to help him when I got there it wasn't what I thought," she said. "What it usually was," she said looking down.

"What was it?" Carlisle asked.

"It was a family," Bella said tearing up. "A mother, a father, and a little boy," she said. "No sign that they were evil, no killings in the area nothing but he slaughtered that boys parents," she said. "I took the boy and I took him to one of my informants," she said. "She took him in for me and then I went to leave to go back home," she said causing her to nod. "But it didn't happen like that," he said.

"What do you mean?" Jasper asked.

"When I got home they were waiting for me him and his right hand man," Bella began. "I uh got the crap knocked out of me and they left me to die," she said. "I guess they thought they did because they never came back to finish the job," she said softly. "And six months later I moved here," she said.

"Wow," Emmett said running his hand along his face.

"I should go," Bella said standing up and she felt a hand go around her wrist.

"Don't go," Edward said looking into her eyes just like the night at Port Angels.

"Yeah stay Bella," Alice said causing her to look at all of them. They had forgiving expression with the exceptions of Rosalie but she expected nothing less from her.


	3. Be Mad At Me

Chapter Three 'Be Mad At Me'

Bella got up from the chair walking away from the table a bite. "How can you sit there and not be angry with me?" She asked looking at all of them.

"If it makes you happy," Rosalie began. "I hate you," she said glaring at her.

"Rosalie," Esme said glaring over at her and stood up from the chair. "Dear," she said coming over to her and gripped onto his hands. "We all do horrible things," she said touching her face.

"But I lied to you," Bella said pulling away. "You should yell at me, call me vile names, kill me," she said looking at them like they were crazy not to me bad.

Carlisle came walking over to her slowly and stood in front of her. "We don't kill family," he said. "And you technically didn't lie to us you just didn't say anything," he said. "But now you have," he replied.

"Please," Bella said. "Be mad at me," she said with tears in her eyes.

Edward came over to her moving Carlisle aside and touched her face gently. "You accepted me when I told you the things I did and you didn't hate me," he began. "What makes you think that I would hate you?" He asked causing him to wipe her tears away.

"Yeah," Emmett said coming over to them. "I mean you don't kill vampires now just like we don't kill humans," he said. "So you've changed," he said causing her to look down.

"I just feel so guilty," Bella said causing him to nod his head.

"That will pass it time," Jasper said coming over to her. "I know," he said.

"I don't believe this," Rosalie said. "How can you still want her here?" She asked before running out of the house.

"Give Rosalie time," Emmett said looking over at her. "And welcome back," he said before going off after his wife.

"You don't hate me," Bella said looking up at Edward.

"Never my love," Edward said lifting her up into his arm and he heard her stomach growl. "I think the human is hungry," he said causing her to laugh.

"Very," Bella said. "I was so nervous I couldn't eat," she said.

"Well no need for that now," Carlisle said kissing her on top of the head. "I heard you like bake potatoes so I made some with all the fixing," he said causing her to smile.

"Thanks," Bella said with a smile and her phone rang. "Hold on a second," she said walking away slightly and putting it to her ear.

"Are you okay son?" Carlisle asked looking over at him.

"I just feel like were so meant to be now," Edward said. "I mean what are the odds that my singer would be a vampire slayer," he said laughing with them.

"Who was that?" Alice asked as she walked back to them.

"My father," Bella said. "He just wanted to tell me he loved me and that he was going to make dinner tonight," she said biting her lip in fear.

"Your father not a good cook?" Carlisle asked causing her to laugh.

"He blew up the microwave a couple of times and almost set the kitchen on fire," Bella said. "I hope he just orders something," she said laughing. "But just in case I am going to stock up here," he said. "Who would have thought?" She asked.

"What?" Alice asked looking over at her.

"That a vampire could make better human food then my father could," Bella said causing them to laugh with her and Edward kissed her cheek. Rosalie came into the room with Emmett.

"Bella," Emmett said. "Rosalie has something to say," he said firmly.

"Look," Bella said raising her hand. "You don't have to apologize," she said. "You have ever right to be angry with me and I will do whatever it takes to prove that you can trust me," she said.

"Okay," Rosalie said with her arms crossed. "Try the sour cream I made it myself," she said causing her to nod her head with a smile. Bella took a small scoop of it and took a taste.

"Wow," Bella said. "This is great," she said softly.

Edward had taken her back to her house that night and she turned to him. "After I help you in with your bags," he began. "I will leave and be back tonight," he said kissing her.

"You should be mad at me," Bella said causing him to laugh.

"I am determined to get that thought out of your head," Edward said in a firm voice. "Now try to enjoy dinner with your father," he said causing her to kiss him again.

Edward left after helping her into the house with the bags. "Well," Charlie said after setting the dinner down on the table. It was spaghetti nothing fancy.

"Wow," Bella said. "Impressive," she said.

"Thanks you," Charlie said. "You know I was scared that you weren't going to come back," he said looking down and she touched his hand.

"I like it here dad," Bella said. "And not just because of Edward but I missed you," she said. "I was just using mom as an excuse because I didn't think you wanted me here," she said softly.

"Of course I did," Charlie said. "I was scared you didn't want to come," he said causing them to laugh. "I uh am going fishing this weekend but I figured next weekend we could go camping you can bring your boyfriend and his family along if you want," he said causing her to smile.

"I'll ask but I am game," Bella said with a smile and they went back to eating. Bella had went up to her bedroom after saying goodnight to her dad.

Edward was in the corner of the room and smiled over at her. He watched her come over to him and placed a kiss on his cheek. "I am going to change," she said grabbing some clothes.

"Wait," Edward said grabbing her arm. "Change here," he said with lust in his eyes.

"Edward I am not going to force your temptation," Bella said causing him to smile.

"I am fine," Edward said. "But if you don't want too," he said.

"Are you kidding?" Bella asked. "I would love to see you squirm," she said lifting the shirt over her head and then pulled down her pants.

"Wow," Edward said looking at her black lace bra and panties. "Those are new," he said smiling.

"I bought them for you," Bella said causing him to take her hand.

"Sleep in them," Edward said softly. "Just them," he said leading her to the bed.

"On one condition," Bella said pushing him back on the bed and getting down on her knees.

"Bella," Edward said in shock.

"Don't get excited cowboy," Bella said untying his shoes and he felt embarrassed. "You have to do a lot for me to get me to that," she said seeing the look on his face and laughed.

Bella put his shoes to the side with his socks in them and then helped him out of his shirt. "I didn't mean to suggest," Edward said causing her to cover his mouth.

"Shh," Bella said. "Time for bed," she said leading him to the bed and they cuddled together. "Baby steps," she said running circles along his chest.


	4. Baseball Thunder

Chapter Four 'Baseball Thunder'

Bella woke up that Friday morning to find Edward next to her. "What are you looking at?" Bella asked turning away from him.

"The most beautiful woman in the world," Edward said. "And the person that is going to come watch me play baseball," he said kissing down her neck.

"Baseball," Bella said. "Vampires play baseball," she said causing him to laugh.

"Yes Bella," Edward said. "We don't just drink blood to kill time," he said causing her to laugh.

"Okay," Bella said. "But look its going to storm," she said.

"Perfect weather," Edward said. "Now get dressed," he said kissing her cheek. She got out of the bed in nothing but her underwear. It was something they had gotten use to as the day went on.

Bella came out in a pair of jeans, a long shirt, and her hair pinned back. "Okay let's go," Bella said putting on her jacket. "Show me this amazing baseball that you play," she said.

"Right this way," Edward said opening her bedroom door for her. They went down the stairs, out the door, and too Emmett's jeep.

They had gotten to a deep field pass the woods and Alice came over to her. "BELLA!" She said hugging me close. "I am so glad you are here," she said.

"Same here," Bella said with a smile and Esme came over to her.

"Don't mind Rosalie," Esme said noticing her give glares and Bella smirked.

"I never do," Bella said causing her to smile. Edward put down his jacket for her so she could sit down in the grass. "Show me what you got," she said causing him to kiss her fully.

"Edward man," Emmett said holding up his hands and he laughed.

"Sorry brother," Edward said kissing Bella's forehead on last time. Alice was the pitcher and Edward was up to bat. "Come on little sis," he said with a smirk.

"Its time," Alice said looking up at the sky and she arched her eyebrow. Alice threw the ball and as the thunder struck he hit the ball.

"Oh I see," Bella said looking over at Esme with a smile. "Nice," she said nodding her head.

They had played for awhile before going back over to Bella. "Impressed," Edward said causing her to shrug her shoulders. "Really," he said causing her to back away.

Bella went to run but he was already in front of her. "That is cheating," Bella said firmly.

"I am a vampire," Edward said. "So no its not," he said touching her face. Bella's cell phone started to ring and she saw that it was her father.

"Dad," Bella said in the phone.

"There is a problem Bella," Charlie said in the phone. "Billy got attacked," he said.

"I'll be right there," Bella said hanging up. "Billy Black was just attacked," she said. "Now look I know these attacks are being done by vampires," she said firmly.

"Are you accusing us?" Rosalie asked glaring at her.

"If you let me finish," Bella said glaring back at her. "You need to find these vampires and tell them to get the hell out of dodge maybe convince them to go on a different diet," she said. "And then you are going to have to deal with the wolves,' she said causing them to look in shock.

"How did you know?" Edward asked causing her to sigh. "I mean about the treaty," he said.

"Jacob," Bella said. "When I went to La Push," she said. "He said it was just a story but me being a former hunter I knew better," she said. "I got to head to Billy's house," he said.

"Does he know that you are a hunter?" Carlisle asked as the family headed to the vehicles.

"I don't think so but you never know," Bella said. "I'll be fine," she said.

"I'm going with you," Edward said causing her to turn around.

"You know you can't," Bella said touching his face. "I'll be fine promise," she said.

"I," Edward said causing her to touch his lips.

"If I am not back in two hours you can come find me," Bella said. "And I will be back in two hours nothing will hold me back," she said with a tone in her voice.

"Okay," Edward said. "Let me drive you to your house," he said causing her to smile. The family wished her well before she got back into the jeep.

Edward walked her over to the truck and turned her back to him. "Come back to me," he said causing her to smile up at them.

"Always," Bella said kissing him passionately. "Besides Jacob wouldn't hurt me," she said getting into the truck and then pulled out of the driveway.

Edward sighed to himself and then set the timer on his watch. If Bella wasn't back at the time she had stated he would go after her treaty or not. He went back to his house to help his family deal with this new vampire mess. Bella had run into the Black house and was stopped by Jacob.

"Hey," Jacob said.

"How is your dad?" Bella asked looking at him.

"How do you think?" Jacob asked. "He was attacked by an animal," he said. "Those bloodsuckers," he said causing her to cringe but she had to act stupid.

"What?" Bella asked.

"Oh," Jacob said. "Nothing," he said shaking his head. "Sam," he said standing. "This is Bella," he said causing them to shake hands and he wrinkled his nose.

"Nice to meet you Bella," Sam said. "I am going to see Billy," he said.

"What's up with him?" Bella asked causing him to look at her.

"You kind of smell," Jacob said harshly and then went to find his dad. Charlie had decided to leave early and start the search for these animals. Bella had followed to warn the Cullen's to be on a look out for her father and a pack of town men.


	5. Snow Fight

Chapter Five 'Snow Fight'

Bella had arrived back at the Cullen's house and Edward rushed over to her. "You're safe," Edward said breathing into her hair.

"Yes," Bella said. "But listen my dad is taking some men hunting," she said. "I'm worried," she said causing Emmett to stand up.

"I am on it," Emmett said heading out of the house with Rosalie following behind.

"How is Billy?" Carlisle asked looking over at her.

"Alright," Bella said. "And apparently I smell," she said causing Edward to smirk.

"Good," Edward said wrapping his arm around her.

"Jacob doesn't like you guys," Bella said. "I would watch out if I were you," she said causing them to exchange looks with one another.

Bella yawned causing Edward to move her hair out of her face. "Tired love," he said.

"Yeah," Bella said nodding her head.

"Come on let's get you home," Edward said leading her out of the house. They had got back to her house and she instantly took her shirt off. "Pink," he said looking at her lace bra.

"Yeah," Bella said. 'I know blue is your favorite but it's in the wash," she said with a smile.

"This is fine," Edward said reaching for her pants. "May I?" He asked causing her to nod. He pulled her pants down and she stepped out of them.

"Now come on I am tired," Bella said leading him to the bed. They snuggled under the covers together and he watched her sleep like the angel.

Bella had walked into school that day with Edward at her side hands linked together. They went to sit with his family and he held her close. "So," he said. "Your dad called my dad," he said.

"Oh," Bella said. "You don't have to come camping," she said. "I mean I love it but if it's not your thing then its okay," she said.

"Are you kidding?" Emmett asked. "Camping rocks," he said. "Although my baby here doesn't like it much," he said. "But she'll do it for me right," he said kissing her cheek and she just glared.

"Okay," Bella said nodding her head.

"Hey Bella," Jacob said coming over to her. "Cullen's," he said glaring at them.

"Jacob," Edward said glaring back at him.

"What's up Jake?" Bella asked.

"My dad is doing better," Jacob said. "So we are coming camping with you and your dad," he said with a smile on his face.

'_Maybe I could get a chance with Bella,' Jacob thought. 'Once the vampire is out of the way,' he said glaring down at Edward. _

"Looks like we'll be going too," Emmett said with a smirk on his face.

"And your not getting any chance with her," Edward said holding onto her tightly.

"Maybe she should tell me that," Jacob said looking back at him.

"You aren't," Bella said causing him to look down at her. "I care about you Jake but not in that way and if this is going to make things awkward," she said. "Maybe you shouldn't come," she said.

"Whatever," Jacob said heading out of the lunchroom causing her to sigh.

The bell went to ring causing them all to stand up and Edward turned her. "Bella," he said.

"What?" Bella asked with a smile.

"Um," Edward said looking down. "Nothing," he said. "We better get to class," he said causing her to nod her head.

"Okay," Bella said leading him down to Biology.

Edward couldn't believe he was such a coward. He was supposed to be a vampire. His family with the exception of Carlisle and Esme made fun of him for it. This weekend was their camping trip.

"Hey guys," Charlie said loading up Bella's truck.

"Nice to see you again Charlie," Carlisle said shaking his hand.

"Same here," Charlie said. "Need any help," he said.

"No I think we got it all," Carlisle said with a low voice.

"Dad," Bella said. "You got to stop tangle up the fishing line," he said looking down at them.

"Quit nagging," Charlie said. "Your mother use to do that," he said before turning back around. Bella hit him with a snow ball.

"Did you just compare me to my mother?" Bella asked throwing another snowball at him.

"Oh," Charlie said throwing on back at her and she ducked. It hit Alice.

"Oh no way," Alice said looking down and she threw one at Charlie. He ducked causing it to hit Carlisle.

An all out snowball fight began causing them to laugh with one another. "Okay cease fire,' Bella said holding her hands up but still got hit by one. She turned to see Edward.

"Sorry love," Edward said causing her to point at him.

"Let's get going," Bella said causing them to laugh as they headed to their cars. Edward kissed her softly apologizing and Charlie cleared his throat.

"Sorry sir," Edward said before going back to his car.

"Be nice dad," Bella said causing him to circle the top of his head. They headed down the road up to the mountains.


	6. Camping Gone Bad

Chapter Six 'Camping Gone Bad'

They were setting up their tents and starting their fire. Rosalie was having some problems with putting up her and Emmett's tent. "Here," Bella said holding the nail as she hit it down.

"Thanks," Rosalie said looking at her. "I still don't trust you," she said causing Bella to smirk.

"Never said had too," Bella said moving away from her. She would be having her own tent wishing she could share with Edward but with her father that wasn't going to happen.

"It's to bad Billy and Jacob couldn't come," Charlie said causing Bella to look over at him.

"Yeah to bad," Bella said setting down the case of beer.

"Thanks kid," Charlie said stroking her face. "For doing this," he said causing her to smile.

"Anytime daddy," Bella said causing him to look down.

"You haven't called me daddy since you were four," Charlie said causing her to smile. "It's nice," he said causing her to hug him and then went to look for more wood.

"Hello love," Edward said holding up a flower. "For you," he said.

"Trying to suck up," Bella said turning around holding the flower.

"Maybe," Edward said. "Is it working," he said causing her to kiss him.

"Just a little," Bella said with a smile on her face.

"Bella come look at this," Alice said causing her to move away from Edward. They had sat around the camp fire roasting marsh mellows.

"So I was think we could head up to the lake tomorrow," Charlie said. "Head out first light," he said causing them to nod.

"So I can kick your butt again," Bella said causing him to look over at her.

"You got lucky the first time kid," Charlie said causing her to roll her eyes.

"I got lucky every time dad," Bella said. "But if it makes you feel better I will let you win," she said causing him to glare over at her.

"Oh no you won't," Charlie said. "I am taking you down," he said.

"Will see," Bella said causing him to laugh and then stand up.

"Night kid," Charlie said kissing the top of her head. "Night guys," he said waving his hand. They all remained silent and Emmett looked around.

"Rosalie is still gone," Emmett said looking down.

"Let me go talk to her," Bella said holding her hands up and headed into the woods. "Rosalie!" She yelled out and then her eyes went wide.

Bella saw the person she never ever wanted to see again. He has a gun pointed straight at Rosalie and a knife in his hand. She knew this guys next move and went running. "ROSALIE!!" She yelled out.

Rosalie turned around noticing the man and Bella jumped in front of her. She got a dart to the arm and the knife went straight into her stomach. Jacob came out of no where jumping in front of Bella. The man took off running with Jacob hot on his trail.

"BELLA!!" Charlie yelled out with the others following. Rosalie watched her take the dart out of her arm and then hides it behind her back. "Oh my god," he said coming over to her.

"There is a man," Bella said. "He was gonna kill Rosalie," she said holding her stomach. She was bleeding badly and Carlisle rushed over to her.

"Take care of my daughter," Charlie said heading into the woods with his gun drawn.

"Oh Bella," Edward said coming over to her and she could see the look in his eyes.

"It's okay," Bella said. "Go," she said. "All you," she said. "Carlisle can take care of me," she said causing them to exchange looks. "GO!!" She yelled out then winced.

They went running deep into the woods and Carlisle looked at her wound. "It didn't hit deep," he said pulling it out and she screamed out in pain.

"AHHH!!" Bella yelled out before taking a few deep breaths. Then she got up pushing him out of the way heading to her dad's bag.

"What are you doing?" Carlisle asked looking over at her.

"Going to find my father," Bella said. "Jacob went after him to," she said cocking the gun. "If dad gets back just tell him I hit you," she said holding onto her side and going into the woods.

Carlisle looked around the woods for a minute and went to bring back his family. Edward had heard her screams and was in shocked that she went on her own. But he knew he had to stay away. She was still bleeding and he didn't want to risk hurting her.


	7. Face to Face

Chapter Seven 'Face to Face'

Bella had leaned against the tree breathing deeply before hearing rustling noises. She looked up to see her friend Jacob stuck in a tramp. She went over to the rope and began cutting it. Jacob fell from the tree and she went over to him. "Are you okay?" Bella asked.

"I should be asking you that," Jacob said looking at her. "Running from your vampire boyfriend," he said causing her to glare at him. "Sorry," he said. "So what are you?" He asked looking at the gun.

"GI Jane," Bella said jokingly.

"Seriously Bells," Jacob said causing her to sigh.

"I use to be a hunter," Bella said. "The guy that went after Rosalie taught me everything I know," she said causing him to nod his head.

"And you turned on me," a male voice said causing them to turn. Bella raised her gun and Jacob stood in a stance ready to fight him. "I wouldn't do that dog," he said holding up a copper blade.

"Jacob," Bella said looking at the copper blade. Its true silver didn't kill wolves but copper did. "Stay behind me," she said causing him to snarl. "What are you doing here Max?" She asked.

"I should ask you the questions," Max said glaring at her. "You are dating a vampire and friends with a mutt," he said causing Jacob to growl at him.

"They are my family," Bella said. "And if you hurt them I will break you," she said causing him to laugh at her. "You know I can," she said causing him to smirk.

"Look," Max said. "I am obviously out numbered," he said. "Save this fight for another day," he said before disappearing into the woods.

Bella collapsed into Jacob's arms and he lifted her off the ground. He took her back to the camp ground and over to the doctor. "How could you hit Carlisle?" Charlie asked looking down at her.

"I was looking for you," Bella said lying through her teeth.

"Well I am here," Charlie said holding her hand. "And once the doc gets you stable," he said. "I am taking you out of here," he said. "I will find this guy Bella," he said firmly.

Bella looked over at Edward causing him to look away from her. She knew he was trying to control his urges and he went to walk away. Rosalie and the others came over to him.

"Edward," Rosalie said. "I am sorry," she said.

"How come you didn't sense him?" Edward asked causing Emmett to step behind her.

"I don't know," Rosalie said. "I couldn't smell him," he said.

"He must have been cloaked," Alice said looking down at the floor. "But how could I not see it," she said looking down.

"This is no ones fault," Esme said firmly. "She is going to be fine Edward," she said.

"I could have lost her today," Edward said. "Without telling her," he said. "Telling her that I love her," he said looking down at the floor.

"Then tell her now," Jasper said causing him to look up. Carlisle had stepped away from her as well as her father to call in the incident.

"Bella," Edward said causing her to look up and she took his hand.

"Yes," Bella said opening her eyes slightly. "Your dad gave me some good stuff for the pain," she said with a smile on her face.

"Great I need to tell you the most important thing," Edward said."And your drugged," he said causing her to smile.

"Tell me later," Bella said. "I'm not going anywhere," she said touching his face.

Bella had woken up in the hospital a few hours later with Edward next to her. The others had gone home to speak with the Quileute Pack. About this new threat and about a truce. "Hey," Edward said.

"Hi," Bella said. "So," she said. "What was this big news?" She asked.

"Um," Edward said. "Maybe you should rest for a little longer," he said feeling himself chickening out again and she grabbed his hand.

"Maybe you should tell me now," Bella said causing him to nod.

"I love you Bella," Edward said causing her to smile. "And it's fine if you don't feel the same," he said causing her to touch his cheek.

"I love you too Edward," Bella said causing him to kiss her softly. Max was outside the hospital in his car with his gun at his side. He was going to have this revenge.


	8. The Denali Coven

Chapter Eight 'The Denali Coven'

Bella had gotten out of the hospital a week later with Charlie's eye on her. She knew she could handle herself but her father didn't. Edward and Jacob both kept an eye out for Max. Edward wasn't going to let her get hurt again and neither was Jacob. That morning she had went to take out the trash. When she sensed Edward behind her. "Nice try," Bella said causing him to turn her.

"Max being around has heightened your senses," Edward said causing her to shut the barrel. She turned to him and looked up at him.

"They have to be," Bella said. "He is not going to stop coming after me," she said. "And right now I bet you anything he is assembling a small army," she said firmly.

"We will handle them," Edward said causing her to sigh.

"You shouldn't have to Edward," Bella said. "This is my problem," she said. "You and your family should take off for awhile," she said. "Until I can deal with him or until I am," she said.

"Don't," Edward said grabbing her face. "Don't you ever say that," he said. "You are not going to die I am not going to let him hurt you," he said firmly.

"I love you Edward," Bella said kissing him softly.

"I love you too," Edward said softly. "Are you doing anything right now?" He asked.

"No why?" Bella asked.

"Another coven is here for a visit I would like you to meet them," Edward said causing her to nod her head. "Not many vampires are use to seeing a human with a vampire," he said softly.

"Should I bring my gun," Bella said causing him to laugh.

"No," Edward said. "I will protect you," he said kissing her again. "Now get dressed," he said looking down at her in a tank top and short shorts. "Because I can only see you in that," he said firmly.

"Want to watch me dress?" Bella asked causing him to follow her into the house. Alice was pacing back and fourth in the house a few hours later.

"Where are they?" Rosalie asked crossing her arms.

"Here," Edward said setting her down on the ground.

"Everyone," Alice said grabbing a hold of Bella's hand.

"Tanya," Bella said looking at her in shock.

"Bella," Tanya said softly. "I heard you gave your career," she said stepping up to hr.

"I heard you have been taking good care of Cameron," Bella said crossing her arms against her chest.

"This is your contact," Carlisle said causing her to nod her head.

"Nice to see you Bella," Tanya said. "And I never thought we would meet under these circumstances and that you would fall for a vampire," she said looking over at Edward.

"Shocked me as well," Bella said with a smile on her face. "Where is he?" She asked.

"Bella," a small male voice replied.

"Hey kid," Bella said lifting him up in her arms. "You've been good," she said.

"Yes," Cameron said nodding his head. "Can I climb a tree?" She asked.

"Yes you may," Tanya said causing her to set him down.

"Cameron," Carmen said coming in with Eleazar behind her. "Bella," she said.

"Hey Carmen," Bella said waving at her and she smiled over at her.

"How are you doing girl?" Carmen asked hugging her close.

"I don't understand this at all," Rosalie said softly. "How can you not hate her?" She asked. "I mean I don't anymore but you guys aren't the most forgiving people," she said softly.

"Thanks," Carmen said looking over at her and she just shrugged.

"Because," Kate said. "She is like everyone else people make mistake," she said. "Just like we have but she looks past them," she said firmly.

"So," Bella said. "Do I pass?" She asked with a smirk on her face.

"You're alright," Tanya said causing her to shake her head.

"I got to tell you something," Bella said in a soft voice. "Max is back," she said.

"When?" Tanya asked causing everyone to gather in the living room.

"It was because of those nomad vampires," Bella said. "And then on camping trip he was trying to kill her," she said pointing over to Rosalie. "I jumped in his way got stabbed and he took off," she said.

"What do you think he is doing?" Carmen asked looking over at her.

"Either he is hiding out," Bella said. "Or he is assembling a small army," she said. "It's more likely the second one," she said. "But I don't understand," she said. "Why now?" She asked.

"Gary was killed," Tanya said causing her to look in shock.

"By the nomad vampires," Bella said causing her to nod. "And now he's on the war path with anyone that has wronged him," she said leaning back against Edward.

"Everything will be fine," Edward said. "I mean we are vampires," he said.

"You hope," Tanya said looking over at him.

"The thing is you don't know a hunter from a human," Kate said firmly. "They could come up on you in a second," he said. "They have learned to control their emotion, their mind, their heart rate," she said.

"Is that why I can't read your mind?" Edward asked causing her to shake her head.

"No," Bella said. "Once I stopped being a hunter," she began. "I stopped doing the other things as well so I guess I am just weird," she said causing him to laugh.

"You did good Edward," Tanya said with a smile. "Hold onto her," she said causing him to hug Bella close and kissed the top of her head.


	9. Time To Die

Chapter Nine 'Time to Die'

The Denali family had left a few hours after they had arrived to the Cullen's. They realized it wasn't safe for them in Forks with Max around. Bella had asked Tanya to call when she got back to Alaska. She told her if she didn't call she would be come looking for them. Bella had gone back to her house and found that her truck was missing. "Okay," she said arching her eyebrow.

"He's been here," Edward said with his eyes flashing.

"Dad," Bella said heading over to the garbage and pulling a gun from behind it. She cocked the gun and headed into the house with Edward at her side. "Dad!!" She yelled out.

"Bella," Edward said looking over at the counter. There was a slip of paper.

"Bella I borrowed your truck for the day," Bella began reading. "I'll put some gas in promise but I went to go see Billy," she said continued. "Love dad," he finished.

"He hasn't been in the house," Edward said taking in the scent. "You've got messages," he said pointing over to the phone.

_+Message 1+ _

_Hey Bells! This is Jacob! I am not going to be able to watch your house because I am going away with my dad for fishing. So Edward has going to have to take over my duty. But I will be back! Later _

_+Message 2+ _

_Hey Bella! This is Max but you know that already I am going to get you one way or another maybe I already finished my job. _

_+Message 3+ _

_Max again. To bad. It wasn't you in the truck. It was your dear old dad. He's he dead. I don't know maybe you should find out. Later Bella _

Bella looked over at Edward before the phone rang again both of them jumping. "Dad," Bella said into the phone.

"Honey," Billy Black said at the other end. "You need to come to La Push general," he said. "Your father he's been in an accident," he said. "And its not good," she said.

"Can Edward come?" Bella asked hoping he would allow it.

"Yes," Billy said. "You let me handle the pack," he said causing her to hang up.

"We have to get to La Push," Bella said causing him to rush her out of the house. They rushed into the hospital and went to her father's room.

"I am so sorry Bells," Jacob said causing her to raise her hand.

"Daddy I am so sorry," Bella said crying. "This was suppose to be for me not you," she said touching his forehead. "How is he?" She asked looking at the doctor.

"He's lost to much blood," Dr. Cameron said causing her to shake her head. "Its true," he said causing her to look down a the floor.

"I want Carisle Edward," Bella said firmly. "I want him to tell that there is no hope," she said in a firm voice. "Please," she said looking over at him with tears streaming down her face.

Edward looked over at Jacob causing him to nod his head slowly. "I'll have him here within the hour," he said walking out of the room to call his father.

"I am already on my way," Carisle said into the phone and he hung up. Edward went back to sit next to the woman he loved and held her hand tight.

"I want him dead," Bella said with tears in her eyes. "I want him to suffer," she said with anger.

"He will," Jacob said with a growl in his throat. "We have the guys looking for him," he said firmly.

"He will have others," Bella said. "Watch your back," she said firmly.

"You want anything from the cafeteria?" Billy asked causing her to sigh.

"Some coffee," Bella said causing him to nod his head. He wheeled out of the room and she turned back to his father. "This will not go unpunished dad,' he said firmly.

Bella had walked out of the room with Edward behind her as Carisle came through the hospital. Alice was behind him to come for support. "Hey Bella," he said.

"Just tell me he is really dying," Bella said. "And I'll believe you," she said. "You're the only doctor I will ever trust with my family," she said causing him to touch her face.

Then Charlie's monitor began to make a long beeping noise and Carisle brushed past. A few nurses rushed in the room to help him. "What's happening?" Bella asked looking at Edward.

"His heart stopped," Edward said sadly.

"No," Bella said shaking her head and placing her hand over her mouth.

"Bella," Carisle said doing CPR. "Get me the crash cart," he said. "He's dying," he said causing her to look down at the floor. "What do you want me to do?" He asked causing to look up.

"Let him go," Bella said causing him to stop CPR and she fell to the floor crying. "NO!!" She yelled out with Edward's arms coming around her. Alice moved around front gripping her hand.

Billy wheeled out of the elevator and looked over at them. He exchange looks with Carisle. "I am so sorry," he said to Billy.

"I got to call my boy," Billy said heading out of the room.

"Shhh," Edward said rocking her. "I got you Bella," he said rocking her again. "I got you," he said causing her to cry harder.

Bella stood next to her mom and stepfather Phil a few days later at Charlie's funeral. Edward and his family watched from a distance because the sun was out. Bella knew he wouldn't stop coming after her and she knew he would go after her family. She had to stop this. She had to stop him.

Bella had went over to the Cullen's and took a deep breath. "I need your help," Bella said. "I got a call from Jacob," she said. "He's at my house," she said. "There a bomb," he said.

"We'll get it," Emmett said firmly.

"No," Bella said causing him to look at her strange. "Its time that I die," she said softly.


	10. Bella's Death

Chapter Ten 'Bella's Death'

Renee and Phil went to the reception that afternoon while Bella went back home. She told them she couldn't bear talking to people right now. Edward drove her back home that night and she turned to look at him. "I will always love you," Bella said with tears in her eyes.

"My love for you will never die," Edward said kissing her passionately. Bella took a deep breath and got out of the car. He watched her go to the car and then drove away from the house.

Bella looked behind her before going into the house and slowly closed the door. That is when everything went up in flames. The house exploded into bits and everyone in neighboring house rushed out. Max blended with the group but he had a smirked plastered on his face.

"Goodbye Bella," Max said before heading back into the wooded area.

_+Three Hours Earlier+ _

_Edward couldn't believe that Bella even said those words. "How could you…I mean you can't just say things like that," he said with hurt in his eyes. _

"_I have to do this," Bella said softly. "Just do this for me," she said gripping his hands. He felt a slip of paper come into his hands. _

"_NO!!!" Edward yelled at her and went speeding away. _

"_How could you say that?" Alice asked causing her to walk away from them. "BELLA!!" She yelled out before rushing off into the woods herself. _

_Edward looked down at the note in his hand and took a sigh of relief. She had a plan. He sat down on the branch of a tree and read the note. _

_Edward, _

_I need you to come find me. Apologize for your outburst and say that you understand. Then I need you to go around back and get me after the house blows. I need you to rush me away some place. A place that no one else knows about. I love you forever. _

_Bella_

_Edward rushed back out of the woods and went to find Bella. He rushed over to her and she turned away. "I am sorry," he said. "I understand for you having to do this," he said causing her to cry. _

"_Thank you," Bella said. "You've made me so happy," she said touching her face. "We better get going and meet my fate," she said in a firm voice. _

"_Come on," Edward said taking her hand and leading her to the car. _

+Present+

Edward had called his family through his mind to meet him at an old cottage. It was deep in the woods and only known by them. Bella was laid down on the bed and she had deep cuts. "Oh god," Edward said running his hand along her body.

"Did it work?" Bella asked looking up at him. "AHH!!" She screamed in pain.

"Yes," Edward said. "Carlisle will be here soon with the others," he said.

"You guys are going to have to go to the funeral," Bella said in a firm voice. "Morn my death because he will be watching you," she said.

"You are insane," Edward said kissing her softly.

"But you love me for it," Bella said causing him to laugh at her.

"Yes I do," Edward said looking down at her battered body.

"Bella," Carlisle said coming into the room. "Give me some room," he said moving his son away.

"You are insane Bella," Alice said looking down at her.

"That's what I have been told," Bella said breathing deep. "But I am going to need a favor from you," she said looking over at Emmett.

"What?" Emmett asked.

"I am going to need you to go onto wolf territory," Bella said causing them to look in shock. "Hide this but hand it to them act angry and make threats for them not protecting me," she said. "Then Rosalie I am going to need you to pull him away and make him come back home," she said. "Say something about the family needing to be together for Edward," she said.

"Why?" Rosalie asked.

"Because the wolves have to be in on it or they will blow the whole thing," Bella said. "And I am not going to get blown up twice," she said wincing in pain.

"You got it," Emmett said. "Wait about thirty minutes," he said kissing Rosalie.

Rosalie looked worried about the plan and Alice gripped her hand. "It'll work," she said causing her to nod her head and he kissed her again.

Edward held her hand tightly and kissed her forehead. "What next?" He asked.

"Hopefully he'll leave," Bella said. "And then I'll be dead," she said looking away.

"What are you going to do from there?" Esme asked causing her to sit up a little.

"I don't know," Bella said. "I couldn't live in Forks anymore," she said. "Because I am dead," she said causing her to sigh. "Right now let's just take care of this," she said.

"Get some rest," Carlisle said firmly. "I will be back to check on you," he said. "Right now we have to play the part of the grieving family," he said causing her to smile.

"I love you," Edward said kissing her softly. "And I will be back," he said.

"I know," Bella said kissing him passionately. "Make it look good," she said causing him to laugh. She watched them all walk out of the cottage and then tried to get some rest.

AN: I have another story you guys…..its called Difference go do some reviewing for me…..please:(


	11. It's Not Over

Chapter Eleven 'It's Not Over'

Renee and Phil were at the scene of Charlie's demolished home. Edward came rushing out of his car heading over to the home. "No," Phil said stopping him and he pretend to fight back.

"BELLA!!" Edward yelled out with anger in his eyes. "No!" He yelled out.

"Edward," Renee said with tears in her eyes. "She wouldn't want this," she said hugging him close and he pretended to break down.

"She can't be gone," Edward said through his fake tears. Alice got some of the tear creator stuff form the drama room at the school.

"But she is," Renee said. "Our baby is gone," she said touching his face.

Alice was pretending to cry in Esme should and Carlisle came over to his son. "Come on," Carlisle said lifting him up off the ground. "I need to take him home," he said causing her to nod.

"Your son was always good to my little girl," Renee began. "She loved him very much," she said causing him to nod his head and pretend to carry his son to the car.

Max watched the scene from the side of the crowd and nodded his head slowly. He was satisfied that he had killed Bella. But he still had other vampires and wolves to handle. He got into his car and then drove off to a hotel. Edward had rushed over to the cottage after arriving home. "Hey," he said.

"How did it go?" Bella asked causing hold her close.

"I think I sold it pretty well," Edward said softly.

"My mom," Bella said causing him to look down.

"Not so good," Edward said looking down. "But she liked me," he said.

"I knew she always did," Bella said touching his face. "I am so sorry I brought this on you," she said. "On your family," she said causing him to shake his head.

"Don't ever apologize for coming into my life," Edward said looking into her eyes. "I love you more than I have ever loved anything else in this world," he said causing her to smile.

"I love you too," Bella said feeling his lips close in on hers.

Edward snaked his arm around her waist while crashing his cold lips against her warm ones. She moaned wrapping her arms tightly around his neck. Their bodies pressed together tightly as their kiss grew more intense. She then moved her hands to the front of his shirt slowly undoing the buttons. Bella licked her lips as his shirt fell to the floor. She grazed her hands slowly over his muscled chest and abs.

Edward groaned at her touch and let his head fall back for a moment. Then he ran his hand to the hem of her shirt pulling it over to her head. Bella placed her hand on the back of his head and pulled him into another kiss. They slowly backed their way towards the bed and she sat on the edge. She kissed just above the hem of his pants before undoing them. He stepped out of them once they fell to the floor.

"Are you sure?" Edward asked crawling on top of her.

"Yes," Bella said nodding her head. "Are you sure though?" She asked.

"I am strong," Edward said kissing her again and running his hand over her body. Being this connected with her made him feel like he was alive again.

Edward reached his hand down past her stomach and undid her jeans. He pushed them down past her hips and she pushed them down the rest of the way. The fell to the floor with a small thud. He gazed at her beautiful porcelain tone body. "What?" Bella asked.

"You're just so beautiful," Edward said looking down at her.

"You're the beautiful one," Bella said pulling him down into another kiss. He pulled his lips away form hers trailing them down her neck. "Oh god," she gasped tangling her fingers in his hair.

Edward ran his hand down to her breast and began needing the left one. She arched her back into him and rubbed her center against his. He groaned into her neck and began sucking on her exposed flesh. It was all she needed to sit up and undo her bra. "Isn't that my job?" Edward asked smirking.

"I decided to help you out," Bella said tossing her bra to the floor and he swallowed hard. "The rest is all yours," she said causing him to groan feeling his member pulsing.

Edward moved his lips to the beautiful mounds he had played with in his hand. He flicked his tongue across her nipple causing her to cry out in pleasure. Then he placed his entire mouth around her breast and she moaned out for him. She ran her nails along the scalp of his hair.

It was in a matter of seconds that the rest of their clothing hit the floor. They were now naked and perfectly comfortable with one another. "Are you sure?" Edward asked.

"Yes I am sure," Bella said. "I love you," she said. "And I want to give you all of me," she said causing him to smile down at her and kiss her once again.

Edward reached down to her hot core and inserted a few fingers inside of her. He knew that she would be his first and he would be hers. So he wanted to make it as easy as possible. She made all kinds of amazing sounds at his labors making him harder by the minute.

"Make love to me Edward," Bella begged causing him to hover over her.

Edward slowly pushed himself inside of her and she ran her fingers along his back. They began to move with each other in perfect sync. It was the most beautiful feeling either of them had. They had been so alone for such a long time. It was time that they were aloud to be happy.

"Oh Bella," Edward said burying her face into her neck kissing it gently.

"Edward faster please," Bella said feeling her end coming closer to her.

"As you wish," Edward whispered huskily into his hears and began to move faster.

They felt their end meet at the same time and screamed each other names. He collapsed next to her because he didn't want to crush her. "That was great," Bella said looking over at her.

"Yes it was," Edward said pulling her over to him and she looked up at him. "But unfortunately I must go out and hunt," he said. "Before I get the urge to kill you," he said causing her to laugh.

"Okay," Bella said before yawning.

"Go to sleep my love," Edward said. "I will be back before you wake," he said causing her to nod. She watched him get up from the bed and get dressed. "I love you," he said kissing her cheek.

"I love you too," Bella said before closing her eyes and drifting off into sleep. Edward had gone hunting not to far from the cottage so that if she held for him he would be back to her quickly.

Max was walking through the wood setting traps for his prey. He stopped seeing Edward devouring a mountain lion. He smiled to himself pulling out his gun and loading it with dead man's blood. He raised his gun and then fired the first shot. Before Edward had a chance to react the bullet struck him.

Max went over to him and smiled down. "One vampire down six to go," he said with a smirk. "Say hi to your girlfriend in hell for me," he said walking away from him.

Bella woke up a few hours later and noticed that he wasn't back. She got dressed and went out looking for him. "EDWARD!!" She yelled out looking around and then froze in place. "Oh my god," she said.

There was Edward lying on the floor with a vile of dead man's blood at his side. "NO!!" She yelled rushing over to him and lifted him up into her arms.


	12. The Ultimate Act of Love

Chapter Twelve 'The Ultimate Act of Love'

Bella had lifted Edward into her arms and ran her hand over his face. "Edward," she said through her tears. "Edward please talk to me," she said closing her eyes.

"I didn't seem him," Edward said weakly.

"Oh my god," Bella said. "I am so sorry," she said with tears in her eyes. "But its gonna be okay," she said looking down at him.

"How is it gonna be okay?" Edward asked. "I am dying," he said laughing.

"No you are not," Bella said looking into his eyes. "Drink my blood," she said. "It'll clean the dead man's blood out of your system," she said holding his wrist.

"No," Edward said pushing her hand away. "I could kill you," he said.

"I DON"T CARE!!" Bella yelled out. "Just do it," she said firmly.

"No Bella," Edward said. "I rather die," he said causing her to close her eyes.

"I am sorry," Bella said taking her keys out of her pocket. She placed it against her skin and slid it across her wrist taking the pain. The blood began to drip and she forced her wrist to his mouth.

Bella knew he couldn't resist the taste of blood he wasn't strong enough for that. Edward took in the scent and then the sweet taste. He grabbed a hold her arm and sank his teeth into her skin. Bella winced in pain feeling him suck the blood out of her.

Alice sat at the table with the rest of the Cullen's talking about the situation. She looked off into space and Jasper grasped onto her hand. "What is it?" He asked.

_+Alice's Vision+ _

_There was a vile of dead man's blood next to Edward and Bella. Edward had Bella in his arms rocking her back and fourth. He was crying out in pain as she died in his arms. On her wrist was a bite mark. _

_+End of Vision+ _

"Bella," Alice said. "Edward had to bite her because he got shot," she said. "She's gonna die," she said standing up.

"Okay," Carlisle said standing up. "Esme go get Bella bring her back here," he said. "Rosalie and Emmett get the room set up for a transfusion," he said. "I'll go get the blood," he said. "Alice take Jasper far away for about a couple of hours," he said firmly. "GO!!" He yelled at all of them.

Bella was being to feel her life being drained when she felt a swift air. "EDWARD!!" Esme yelled out to him and he snapped out of his blood induced trance.

Edward watched Bella fall to the ground and began to panic. "Oh my god," he said. "Bella," he said lifting her up in his arms. "What did I do?" He asked.

"We have to get her to the house Edward," Esme said. "Carlisle is getting some blood for her but we have to leave now or she is going to die," she said causing him to lift her off the ground.

Edward could still taste her blood on his lips as he ran back to the house. He rushed her into the guest room and laid her down on the bed. "I can't believe I did this," Edward said shaking his head.

"She knew it was the only way you would live," Rosalie said coming over to her. "She wasn't gonna let you die," she said. "It's not your fault," she said gripping his shoulder.

"Edward," Carlisle said coming over to him. "Set it up," he said tossing him the first blood bag. He quickly started her on the transfusion and Carlisle went to check her vitals. "We got to you just in time," he said.

"I am sorry Carlisle," Edward said looking down in shame.

"Its not you fault Edward," Carlisle said firmly. "Bella made the decision to save someone she loved and I know she would do it all over again," he said firmly.

"What if I killed her?" Edward asked causing him to grip his shoulder.

"But you didn't," Carlisle said. "Count this as a blessing," he said firmly.

Edward sat down next to Bella and ran his fingers through her hair. "I love you Bella," he said into her ear and kissed the top of her head.

Alice had come back with Jasper a few hours later. "How is she?" Alice asked looking over at Carlisle.

"Better than Edward," Carlisle said. "He feels extreme guilt," he said.

"Why?" Alice asked. "Bella loves him it was her choice," she said firmly.

"This is Edward we are talking about," Emmett said looking over at them.

"She preformed the ultimate act of love," Rosalie said. "But one things for sure she is gonna be pissed when she wakes up," she said firmly.

"Carlisle!!" Edward yelled from the room and he rushed up to the stairs. "She's awake," he said.

"How are you doing Bella?" Carlisle asked causing her to look at Edward.

"He's okay," Bella said touching his face. "I am fine," she said. "I am so sorry Edward," she said looking up at her and he smiled.

"This wasn't your fault," Edward said. "I was the one that almost killed you," he said.

"But it was my choice," Bella said in a firm voice. "And I would do it again so shut up," she said causing him to smile down at her. "Now," she said getting up to stand.

"I'd advise against that," Carlisle said in a firm tone.

"Look I am going to find Max and kill him," Bella said. "Where is my gun?" She asked looking around the room. Edward rushed over to catch her as she almost collapsed.

"It blew up with your house," Edward said causing her to groan. "Now get some rest," he said in a firm voice and lifted her back to the bed.

"Fine," Bella said. "But I am still gonna kill him," she said causing him to stroke her hair gently. She was soothed into a deep sleep and he stayed at her side.


	13. Nomad Vampires

Chapter Thirteen 'Nomad Vampires'

Three vampires stepped out of the woods with fog surrounding them. One was darker than the others and had long dread locks. One of them was a woman with strawberry blonde hair that went to their shoulders. The last one that followed behind them was a man with blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail. They were the nomads causing all the problems near the town of Forks. Once Max came back into the town they went into hiding in the woods. But now it was time to come out again.

"Where are we headed James?" The dark one asked looking behind him.

"Into the woods," the other male replied. "We are going to cause some hell," he said with an evil smile.

"James is that safe," the dark one replied.

"Laurent quit being such a baby," the female stated causing to grow.

"Now Victoria don't upset Laurent," James said. "He hasn't had any breakfast," he said jokingly.

"Sorry Laurent," Victoria said as the three of them descend into the woods. She was the first one not noticing the trap in front of her. Her shin hit the transparent string and three viles shot into her.

"VICTORIA!!" James yelled out.

"What the hell is this?" Victoria asked pulling out the viles from her body. She began to feel weak collapsing in his arms.

"Victoria," James said. "Dead man's blood," he said looking at the vile. "He still here," he said with a low growl. "I am so sorry," he said letting his human side slip out.

"Kill him for me," Victoria said with hate in her eyes.

"I will," James said. "You want me to make it quick?" He asked causing her to nod. "Start a fire," he said receiving a nod from Laurent. He snapped her neck howling at the pain of losing his lover.

"I am sorry James," Laurent said firmly.

"You don't need to be sorry," James said. "But Max will be," he said heading into the words. Laurent following behind him knowing that he would need some back up.

Bella woke up a few hours later to find Edward still by her side. He ran his hand through her hair and she smiled up at him. "How are you feeling?" He asked.

"A little better," Bella said sitting up. "I feel better if I had a gun," she said.

"Bella," Edward said. "Just get your rest first," he said causing her to sigh.

"He's not going to stop until he is dead," Bella said firmly. "I have to destroy him," she said in a firm voice. Edward kissed the top of her head and looked into her eyes.

"I don't want you to have to kill anyone," Edward said causing her to look into his eyes.

"I have to do it," Bella said. "For you, for your family, for my father," she said firmly.

"First of all its our family," Edward said. "And you being alive is enough for me," he said. "I don't need you going off to avenge my death," he said firmly.

"Edward," Alice said. "We have to go hunting," she said firmly.

"Are you insane?" Bella asked sitting up.

"Chill Bells," Jacob said walking into the room. "My people will be watching them," he said causing her to sigh. "Don't worry I'll bring him back safe and sound," he said smiling.

"Good," Bella said. "Because I don't want to have to kill you for failing me," she said with a smile on her face and he just laughed at her.

"I'll be back," Edward said. "You stay in bed," he said firmly.

"Yes sir," Bella said causing him to kiss her forehead. The Cullen family headed out into the woods to do some hunting not knowing when Max would finally be taken care of.

Jacob and some of his wolf friends went out to guard them as they hunted. It was disgusting to watch them but it had to be done for Bella. Back at the house Bella slowly got out of bed. Her legs were still weak but she had to get Max for all that he is done. She didn't have a gun but there was an archer in the garage. It belong to Carisle but she didn't think he would mind if she borrowed it.

"I am sorry Edward," Bella said to herself knowing that Edward would be pissed. She loaded up the archer and then took the other arrows with her.

She took one last look at the house and then head out to find Max. She knew he would be out in the woods doing his morning routine.

Jacob had watched the vampires feast on their prey and scrunched his face. "You know if I didn't care about Bella," he said. "That is just gross," he said shaking his head.

"You don't have to look," Emmett said whipping the blood off his mouth.

"Right," Jacob said turning around and Seth came running.

"Jacob," Seth said out of breath. "There is a dead vampire," he said. "I think it was one of the nomads but I smelt two more," he said causing him to snicker.

"Maybe they will take care of Max then," Jacob said firmly.

"How far away are they?" Edward asked coming over to him.

"About a few miles," Seth said causing them to nod.

"We better get back to Bella," Carisle said coming over to his son.

"You can't," Alice said with her eyes darkening. "She's not there," she said.

"She left," Edward said. "She's going after Max," he said in anger then howled.

"Let's get you back to the house," Jacob said. "And we'll go from there," he said causing all of them to nod their heads and they rushed back to the house.

They nomads had been searching the woods for hours looking for Max. Then something hit Laurent slicing his neck off of his head. "LAURENT!!" James yelled out then growled.

James turned around to see a gun pointed directly at him with Max on the other end. "You killed my boy," Max said glaring at him.

"You know," James said. "You figured you'd build your army before going against me," he said with a smirk on his face.

"Why?" Max asked. "I got you right where I want you," he said causing him to laugh. James grabbed a hold of his arm snapping it sending the gun to the ground.

"Goodbye Max," James said turning his back to him. "Say hello to your son for me," he said before biting into his neck. A tree limb snapped causing him to look up seeing Bella standing their.

Bella went to shot an arrow at him and he just laughed charging after her. She went running knowing that she might not get away from him. But she wasn't going down without a fight.


	14. A New Beginning

Chapter Fourteen 'A New Beginning'

Alice was sitting at the house with her family checking the house. Carisle had went out to his garage knowing the only weapon in the house beside the kitchen knives was his archer. "Its gone," he said causing his family to turn to him. "She took my archer," he finished.

"She went after Max," Edward said. "I told her not to," he said with anger in his eyes.

"She just lost her father," Rosalie said. "Almost lost you," she said. "She wants revenge," he said in a firm voice. Alice's eyes went dark as her family talked all around her.

_+Alice's Vision+ _

_Bella is running through the woods with a gash on top of her head. Then a vampire followed behind her with a smirk on his face. Because she would never be fast enough to escape. She stopped in her tracks when he ended up in front of her. "I am tired of playing this game," the vampire said grabbing her._

"_NO!!!" Bella screamed out as he bit into her neck. _

_+End of Vision+ _

"BELLA!!" Alice screamed out.

"What is it?" Edward asked coming over.

"A vampire," Alice said. "Is gonna bite her," she said causing her brother to rush out of the house. They all followed after him along with the wolf pack.

Bella ran through the woods feeling the blood trickle down her forehead. She had gotten into a scuffle with James with him knocking her in the head with a branch. It was hard but not hard enough to knock her out. She stopped in her tracks when he stepped in front of her.

"I am tried of playing this game," James said grabbing her by the arm. He turned her around to that his back was facing him.

"NO!!" Bella screamed out as he bit into her neck.

"BELLA!!" A voice yelled out before smashing James away from her. It sounded like her Edward but she wasn't sure because she was in a daze.

"Bella," a another voice said causing her to look up. It was Carisle.

"I am sorry I stole your archer," Bella said causing him to smile.

"Its fine," Carisle said feeling her pulse and then looked over at Alice. He shook his head at her and she glared over at James.

Edward had him against a tree chocking him and the family went to help. "What do we do?" Esme asked looking at her husband.

"Its too late," Carisle said. "She hasn't got enough blood in her to suck out the venom," he said. "We just have to let the change happen," he said.

"Bella I am so sorry," Jacob said coming over to her.

"Its not your fault," Bella said. "All of you were great," she said. "I am so tired," she said trying to keep her eyes open.

"You'll be out for a few days," Carisle said causing her to nod. "Welcome to the family Bella," he said causing her to smile. "I just wish it was done a different way," he said.

"Everything happens for a reason," Bella said. "I have no regrets," she said before closing her eyes.

Edward rushed over to her letting his siblings finish off James and lifted her in his arms. "We have to stop it," he said with Carisle sighing.

"We can't," Carisle said. "But she's not upset," he said. "Lets get her back to the house," he said with his son lifting her up and taking her back to the house.

Bella was set in the guest room once again and Edward sat by her side. "We need to get things ready for her," Carisle said causing him to nod.

"We got to get things ready for us," Esme said looking over at her husband.

"That is ture," Carisle said. "We'll take care of that," he said. "You just worry about her," he said gripping his son's shoulder.

"I am sorry for this Carisle," Edward said with his father coming closer to him.

"Edward your family," Carisle replied. "She is family," he said. "And we take care of our own," he said firmly. Alice rushed into the room with Jasper following behind her.

"Hey," Alice said. "I should probably go shopping for her," she said feeling guilty. Jasper could feel her pain and held her close to him.

"Its not your fault Alice," Edward said reading her mind.

"But if I could have seen it," Alice said. "Then maybe we would have gotten to her," she said.

"I hate to say this," Edward said. "But I am glad this happened," he said causing her to look at him in shock. "I mean I was going to ask her to be with me anyway," he said.

"Really?" Alice asked.

"I love her Alice," Edward said. "I want to be with her forever," he said stroking her forehead. The gash had been completely healed.

The family had gotten everything together within two days. The found a house in New Hampshire, a new school to start the kids in, and a new job for Carisle. He made sure they had a good story set so the town wouldn't get suspicious. Edward had to stay with Bella in the house until she woke up.

"Are you sure you can handle this?" Emmett asked. "I don't mind staying," he said.

"I am going to be fine brother," Edward said. "Besides if Alice sees anything bad she'll let you know," he said causing them both to hug.

"I'll see you at home sis," Emmett said to Bella before kissing her forehead. He walked out with Rosalie and the rest of the family.

Jacob stayed with Edward for most of the time to make sure he could handle her. Bella eyes slowly fluttered open that next morning and she sat up. "Calm my love," Edward said.

"Where is everything?" Bella asked looking around the room.

"At our new home," Edward said. "Now," he said. "We have to take you hunting," he said in a firm tone and she nodded her head. "Then we will meet the rest of the family," he said.

"Hey Bells," Jacob said.

"Oh Jacob," Bella said squinting her eyes. "You stink," she said.

"You don't smell any better," Jacob said with a laugh.

"Come on my love," Edward said. "We must be quick," he said helping her up and she looked up at him with fear in her eyes. "Everything will be fine," he said. "Trust me," he said firmly.

"So I guess this is goodbye," Jacob said looking over at her.

"Bye Jake," Bella said. "Maybe you can visit sometime," she said smiling.

"Yeah maybe," Jacob said looking over at Edward. "Take care of her," he said before rushing out of the house. Edward looked over at Bella.

"Any regrets?" Edward asked.

"None," Bella said taking his hand. "Now teach me," she said.

"My pleasure," Edward said leading her out of the house. They were about to start a new beginning a life together forever.

THE END!!!


End file.
